


The Five Stages Of Grief

by LarryToTheStylinson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, So you don't imagine him dying, There is no gore, This is my first RT fic so don't be a mean bean, this is a sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryToTheStylinson/pseuds/LarryToTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finds out he has Cancer, and goes through the Five Stages Of Grief ending with Acceptance</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Stages Of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This was not Beta'd sorry for any mistakes!

Denial, denial is the first stage, Michael liked to think that he skipped over denil, and went straight to acceptance. But he didn't because you can’t just go to five without going through the rest. Michael didn’t try to fake like he was okay, or not tell anyone. He told Gavin of course, what was wrong. What he was going to go through. But he didn't tell anyone else for awhile. Not seeing the point in worrying anyone over him. Which when he thinks back on it, should count as denial. Refusing to tell anyone else that he was dying.

Anger was the second stage, Michael felt like he sat in anger for a long time. Just angrier, genuine Rage Quits. Angrier talking to people, just more angry in grendel. Because why the fuck him, why did all these fucking games have dying and shit like it was fucking funny or somthing. It wasn't fucking funny dying wasn't funny! Anger took him over for months, holes in his wall, a few broken glasses and bruised fists constantly. There was so much anger and it felt as if he would explode, yet he didn't although at this point it was welcomed more than being in this constant pain. 

Bargaining, for the first time in a long time Michael sat down and prayed like a damn idiot. Starting with ‘Listen god, you fucking fucker’ and ending with tears in his eyes and a broken. ‘Please’ There was a lot of ‘How about another few years? Or can I have like a sneak peek on what’s the world gonna look like in a few years and I’ll see if I want to stay.’ He never got an answer. Obviously. He'd be bat shit if he did and he didn't want to be dying and batshit. So he spent a few weeks bargaining, and saw it was pointless so he stopped. 

Depression. Fuck he hated that stage, it was the worse. Realizing what he would lose, what he would leave behind. Never seeing his friends, his family. Never seeing what games would come out even. Never filming again, never being alive. Fuck. He hated i. He didn't come to work for weeks on end. and everyone was worried, so Gavin told them all. ‘Michaels dying, he’s got cancer’ Michael ignored everyone's phone calls after that, he shaved his head. Claiming ‘It didn't look bad last time, and I'm not letting it fall all out. Fuck that’ And then he went back to work, everyone avoiding the subject like it was position. 

Acceptance took awhile. It took about 6 months, which was good. Michael was alive for another six months since he was diagnosed. But nothing was working, nothing was fixing him. And he accepted that, it wasn't cliche, it wasn’t around the hospital bed but it was in the office. He just said. ‘I’m ready to die guys’ before turning to face everyone. “It’s harder being alive.” he said. He hadn’t checked anything off his bucket list, and he hadn't gone anywhere cool, but he had told everyone he loved that he loved them, and had made peace with everyone he hurt. And the only thing he asked for was a night out with everyone from the office, his family. Because it was his goodbye, he finally was okay with his fate, he was leaving with a good memory. So after the night out, a night full of drinking and Michael saying his ‘Goodbye, I love you all’ speech, which was just those five words, when Michael didn’t come into work, and when he didn't answer anyone’s phone calls, and even when his body was found. No one was sad, no one grieved, because they all knew that Michael was ready, and that the man left on his own terms.


End file.
